Banana-maçã
by Dorabel
Summary: Excentricidade é a norma na vida de Luna Lovegood e não seria diferente no momento de sua seleção. Um breve diálogo entre a menina de olhos sonhadores e o chapéu seletor.
**Disclaimer:** Nada meu, além do texto em si. Mas, isso você já sabe. ;)

* * *

— Lovegood, Luna. – A voz firme ecoou pelo salão, cerimoniosa e decidida.

— Lovegood, Luna. – Repetiu, alguns decibéis acima. Alguns burburinhos começaram a se formar.

— Por Merlin, Srta Lovegood, quer nos fazer a gentileza de se apresentar para a seleção? – As palavras, agora ligeiramente esganiçada, foram atiradas sem precisão ao grupo de estudantes novatos.

Poucos segundos depois, uma menininha loira tomou a dianteira, sem parecer afetada pelas palavras ou pelos lábios crispados da professora a sua frente, ou pelos olhares e risinhos que vieram de todos os cantos do grande salão. E seguiu numa aura de alheamento até onde sua presença era requerida, seus grandes olhos azuis percorrendo cada uma das flâmulas das quatro casas, até desaparecerem completamente na ausência total de cor.

— Ora, ora... – Outra voz, esta mais envolvente e misteriosa. Parecia sair de algum lugar de dentro da própria garota. — Luna Lovegood, hein? Demorou a vir ao meu encontro...

— Desculpe, não quis atrapalhar. Estava apenas observando.

—Sei, posso ver. Posso saber tudo o que se passa nesta sua cabecinha.

— Como um legilimens?

— Hummm... Algo assim. Vejamos o que temos aqui. Aaaahh, uma mente bastante peculiar. Curiosa e imaginativa, posso ver... E um coração puro, repleto de bondade desapegada. Mas, em qual casa você se adequaria melhor?

— Em todas. – A garotinha respondeu quase como pra si mesma.

— Ora, é mesmo?

— Eu penso que sim. – Ela afirmou com sua voz etérea. — O Senhor falou algumas qualidades minhas, e eu poderia falar outras, mas papai disse que nunca é bom se vangloriar demais dos próprios méritos ou você pode ser atacado por caramusgos...

— Caramusgos?

— Sim. Eles parecem pontinhos verdes, bem pequenos mesmo, e se alimentam de excesso de vaidade. Ficam enormes e espiralados. Mas, papai disse que enxergar nossos defeitos ajuda também a bagunçar as espirais deles. Sr. Chapéu, na sua canção...

— O que tem? – perguntou o objeto animado, com uma curiosidade divertida.

— O Senhor falou das Casas e suas características... As flâmulas, as mesas... Como é possível separar alunos por características que podem muito bem coexistirem numa mesma pessoa?

— As pessoas possuem alguns traços de personalidade mais acentuados que outros, Srta. Lovegood. Normalmente, não é difícil perceber aqueles de maior relevância.

— Imagino que o senhor tenha razão, mas não é assustador decidir tão cedo quais aptidões um aluno irá aprimorar mais?

— Você sempre pode escolher, mas não acho nada tão complicado.

— Hummm... Papai pertenceu à Corvinal. Ele é muito inteligente e até edita um jornal. Muito inteligente mesmo. Mas, quando penso bem, vejo que ele também tem audácia, coragem, bondade... E até um tanto de ambição, sabe?! No mês passado ele escreveu uma matéria sobre zonzóbulos ministeriais , cinco páginas exclusivas... Pena que não teve muita tiragem. Mas, papai queria vender bastante exemplares. Ele tem grandes ambições com o jornal, mesmo que as pessoas não reconheçam os perigos de ter o cérebro baralhado.

— Entendo... Então, por que será que o seu pai foi para a Corvinal e não para qualquer outra casa?

— Por que você decidiu! – A garota respondeu prontamente. Nada além de obviedade prática em sua voz sonhadora.

— Digamos que eu bato o martelo diante da apresentação dos fatos. Todas as pistas estão aqui, na sua cabeça. São elas que me dão o direcionamento, mas estou sempre aberto para ouvir réplicas.

— E as pistas nunca mudam de lugar? Uma semente de maçã possui características que abandonará à medida que for se tornando uma macieira.

— E, no entanto, é necessário primeiro um solo propício para que a semente tenha alguma chance de se desenvolver...

A garota se permitiu uns minutos de reflexão em silêncio, inconsciente à presença analítica do chapéu que, obviamente, acompanhava cada sinapse disparada.

— Sabe, Senhor... Se eu fosse uma macieira, eu iria gostar muito de viver em um pomar com laranjeiras, pessegueiros e até alguns salgueiros lutadores. Eu poderia ensiná-los algo sobre gravidade e coisas de maçãs e sei que poderia aprender muitas coisas que somente eles, com suas experiências, poderiam me ensinar.

— Srta Lovegood, existem maçãs verdes e vermelhas, podres, doces, ácidas, brilhantes, opacas. E, no entanto, mesmo diante das particularidades, todas podem ser chamadas de maçã. Todas podem ocupar uma mesma árvore porque, em essência, são similares. Meu trabalho é reunir os frutos que guardam importantes semelhanças entre si, mas... – ele fez uma pausa dramática para aumentar o efeito de suas palavras. —... ninguém pode impedir uma banana-maçã de buscar sua definição entre elementos distintos.

A garota assentiu entre risos.

— Há algo mais que deseje dizer, senhorita?

— Sim. Na verdade, as mesas deveriam ser redondas...

— Por quê? Algo a ver com a simbologia circular?

— Não, exatamente. Mas, você sabia que mesas retangulares atraem chiropônfiras? Elas não fazem nada bem aos objetos de prata.

— É algo a se pensar. – O chapéu concluiu afável. — Bem, acho que consegui chegar a uma conclusão. Srta. Lovegood, se é pra ser uma banana-maçã, melhor que seja na:

A concentração momentânea da garota foi quebrada pelo silêncio repentino ao seu redor e em sua cabeça.

— CORVINAL!

E o salão rompeu em aplausos, estes mais efusivos na mesa de trajes azuis, agora já visível à garota após a retirada brusca do chapéu. Ela se dirigiu ao local onde passaria os próximos sete anos de sua vida, sentando-se ao lado de uma segundanista que não deixou de notar os brincos de rabanetes usados pela loira. E nem deixou de comentar. E rir enquanto trocava olhares significativos com algumas amigas, diante da explicação recebida.

Não que Luna Lovegood se incomodasse. No alto de seus 11 anos, ela já sabia perfeitamente bem que o segredo das maçãs não é evitá-las em sua totalidade, mas evitar mastigar suas sementes. Então, tudo ficaria bem!

* * *

 **N/A:** Primeira fic que escrevo, com a experiência e profundidade de um poeta de botequim bêbado. Ainda assim, com o carinho maternal que cada autor deve sentir quando digita o último sinal gráfico que constitui sua história. Obrigada pela leitura e espero que tenha gostado! Bjsss


End file.
